Over The Rainbow
by KisumiCandy
Summary: Once you heard of, in one side on the rainbow is a nation of permanent and immortality. There is no pain, no sorrow, no sadly worrying and suffering, and it let people who love each other match together forever...a ReiKai(slightly TalaKai)fic.
1. Prelude －Broken Melody－

Once you heard of, in one side on the rainbow is a nation of permanent and immortality.

There is no pain, no sorrow, no sadly worrying and suffering, and it let people who love each other match together forever.

The rain from heaven is tear of the relatives for their dears who just dies on the earth.

The rainbow appears after raining is the bridge that could link the heaven and the earth.

The late spirit will be led to the calm, peaceful paradise through that rainbow,

and continue to their love in all eternity.

**Over The Rainbow  
****Prelude –Broken Melody-**

The window was beaten by the heavy rain. The glass was shaking in the brown window frame and it seemed cannot be endured anymore. The voice of the rain was jeer, jeered at the weaknesses and incapability of human.

A boy with blue hair was sitting at the corner of a dark, long passage. The shout of a frightening thunder could not threaten him, and the flash lightened the boy's pale face. He had been sitting there for a very long time without moving, just like a statue.

The rain gradually became smaller, the thunder did not appear anymore. They were already exhausted hence returned the sky back to the hand of the sun.

The boy lifted his head slowly, and faint sunlight projected the tear-line on his face was already dry.

He stood up and entered one nearby room. "Mamma...Mamma..." he murmured.

The room was terribly quiet. Only the white music box tinged near the bed. The music scale was light and easeful.

A woman was lying on the bed, closing her eyes. She had a horribly white but beautiful face. The boy stared at the woman calmly. His red eyes had loosened their focus. He didn't realize that there was a blurry image of rainbow out of the window.

The music box continued to play the melody, sounded like a dreamful elegy...

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,  
__There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._

＝＝＝

The boy lied down on the desk and stared at the music box in front of him straightly.

The music box was a spring-typed one. There were already robbed marks on the white plastic body. An angel was standing on the upper side of the box, smiling tenderly. Her shouldered wings were thin and lackluster. However, her features were as beautiful as she was in the past.

"Ring—Ring— "

A soft, high tone from the music box was destroyed suddenly by the noisy phone call. What the boy did was just sitting there silently, showing no motivation to listen to the phone. After a few minutes, the phone stopped raining for a little while than resounded. The boy adopted the same attitude. The bell finally stopped and didn't ring again.

The boy slowed down about ten minutes than stood up and poured a cup of water for himself. All such operation is dull and slow. It seemed that he was the one who was living outside the time of work, and did not feel the passages at one second, one minute of the clock hand at all.

At this time, there was a loud sound in visited the room again. It was not tinkle of the phone but the rapidly knock outside the door. The sound was rush and seemed the person outside wanted to destroy the door.

"Kai! I know you are here inside. Open the door at once! " The voice shouted irritatingly. "I'll bump into the room if you do not do so!"

The boy finally walked towards the door calmly and slowly, opened the door.

Another boy was standing outside there. He had long raven-haired in dark purple color. He kept his golden eyes glared at the smaller boy, as sharply as a stray cat. "Oh, you're willing to come out finally."

The smaller boy showed a cold expression on his emotionless face. The raven-haired teen asked, "Why you rejected my date so suddenly, even blocked the connection of phone calls? What's your meaning for doing this? I won't let go if you do not give me a reasonable answer."

Facing the acute conjunctivitis from the ravened-hair teen, Kai answered peacefully. "I've said already," still emotionless, "I want to break up with you."

"But WHY? What's the reason for us to break apart? Tell me!"

"That's easy." Kai blinked his beautiful ruby eyes once, "Just simply because I DON'T love you."

"What!" The teen widened his amber eyes, surprised and shocked.

"Do you understand what I've just said? I say it once again – I DON'T love you! Rei Kon!" His tone became rougher. "You've got the answer and you can leave now!"

"No! Kai!" the raven-haired teen – Rei, caught Kai's arms and almost gripped his fingers into Kai's skin. "How can I believe that you stop loving me so suddenly? I cannot accept – "

"You're wrong! I do not love you ever from the beginning at all. I only play with you." Kai pushed him away, "Now I don't want to play with you anymore. I feel dull of what I've already played. Therefore, stop annoying me from now on, ok?"

Completely shocked, and surprised. Rei trembled because of heart breaking, "You're playing with me...? Is that true? You've never loved me even for a second?"

"Ya, that's it." Kai said in an icy cold tone that hurt Rei even more. "Poor fool, don't tell me you are serious and really love me! You're nothing more than a lovely toy for me..." Kai sneered.

"Kai Hiwatari!" Rei cried and he was controlled by anger. A loud sound echoed through the room than – he hit Kai's face by using his palm.

It became silent momentarily.

Even the teacup on the desk was carelessly stricken and it is dropped. The glass broke into many small fragments and scattered to all sides on the floor, the same as the broken heart.

Kai held his hand on his hot cheek, glared at Rei with his deep crimson pupil. "Anything else to say?"

Rei could not react but move backward.

"Please leave here than...bye." Kai ended their conversation and closed the door, forcing Rei to get out of the room.

．．

Kai put his back on the door and slowly slid down.

His heart pulsed irregularly seemed it got sick; it was extremely pain. His breathings were abnormally fast. His glance was just suitable for the window on the wall.

A few drops of rain fell down from the sky. It started shedding tears.

He wanted to pick up the glass fragments but carelessly cut his finger. Blood dropped on the glasses. Each pieces reflected his unpleasant face, like dozens of mirror.

He hit his hand with force into the sharp pieces of fragments. Red blood seeps out from the newly built scar.

_Please, hate me instead of loving me...  
__I hate myself too..._

As the springs ended rotating, the melody of the music box stopped.

Sparse raindrops gradually became intensive, and finally formed heavy rain outside the window.

_I hate rainy days –  
__As my dears always leave me in those days._

**TBC**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi! This's my first time to write a fic in Eng.

Originally, I wrote this story in Chinese. The translation work is really difficult...I checked up the dictionary and the website though. I think I MUST made so many grammatical mistakes...please forgive me! And I hope you can understand what the story is saying!

Please review! And you're welcome to tell me if I've made any grammatical mistakes!

Thanks a lot!


	2. Part I －Rhythm In The Rain－

Um...I'm very happy to see your reviews! I'm so excited that you understand what I'm writing!  
THX A LOT! I take courage to write more in Eng now!  
For everyone who've read my fic, I LOVE U ALL >/

**Kiko cat:** Yes, I'm a Chinese...so, even in eng, my writing style is somehow similar to the Chinese story…the feeling, and the expressing method. It maybe a little bit strange, but I hope you like it Chapter 1 is sad...how do you think the story will go on? And thx for your encouraging/

**Shadow Lynx:** Thx for your understanding! I definitely will continue the story and I need your support! I hope you'll enjoy chapter 2!

**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:** Oh! You're a Cantonese too! Nice to meet You! >o /(with a big hug) I've sent you the e-mail Um…do u wanna see the Chinese ver?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The best is yet to come.  
Is that always true?

I do not favor rainy day, as it seems to be a day for leaving.  
However, without raining, we cannot see the beautiful rainbow after all.  
Then…  
After raining, could we do find the one we love under the rainbow bridge?

**Over The Rainbow  
Part I –Rhythm In The Rain-**

The rain had grown stronger.

Raindrops were falling down one by one from the sky, like clusters of pearls. Everything was covered by rain. Everything was blurred.

Rei was walking along the street, let the cold raindrops hit on his skin. He didn't care. Water droplets slipped down his face as well as tear. Cold, wet long hair was heavily pulled behind. The rainfall had washed its gloss away. However, his heart was much heavier than his head.

"**_I do not love you ever from the beginning at all. I only play with you."_**

Memories ran through his head.

"**_You're nothing more than a lovely toy for me…"_**

"Shut up!"

He trampled into a puddle and wanted to stop recalling this awful word.

Was that all the time they spent with each other meaningless? Was the truth can be broken so easily?

A car passed through the highway beside him. The rolling wheel was like the cogwheel of the cine-projector, which displayed all of his memories with his love –

Taking a walk along a quite path, shopping on a crowded street, looking at the beautiful sunset on a breach, praying for hope and happiness in every dark nights…TOGETHER. They experienced those precious moments together. Rei could not stop thinking of his smile, his tears, his voice, his warmth…and the way he kissed.

It shouldn't end in this way…

He hurried to run back to the place he had previously just been. He ran too fast that caused him nearly to tumble, but he didn't care. The only thing got into his mind was that he wanted his love back…he would simply lose it if he didn't turn back.

**_KAI…_**

_When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
__When you're distraught and in pain without anyone  
__When you keep crying out to be saved  
__But nobody comes and you feel so far away  
__That you just can't find your way home_

　  
．　．

He stopped in front of the door and breathed heavily. Excess rainfalls dripped from the clothes and fell onto the ground.

"Kai!" He knocked the door but there was no reaction at all.

Surroundings were quiet enough to hear the anxious rainfall.

For a somewhat motivation, he rushed the door and entered the room, within a second.

When the door was opened, he saw a horrible scene. Many pieces of glass fragments were soaking in a pond of bloody liquid, glittering like small red stars. What was happened?

Nobody was there in the house.

He went out the room immediately. He ran through the long wet street worriedly to look for the familiar body.

_There's nothing you can't face_

_And should they tell you, you'll never pull through_

_Don't hesitate, stand tall and say_

_I can make it through the rain_

＝＝＝

While the long-haired teen rushed on the street, another blue-haired guy was roaming in the rain also.

The teen quickly moved toward the corner of the street and later disappeared. Meanwhile, another guy wandered slowly from the opposite of the road. The falling raindrops brightened his soft, smooth blue hair. He crossed the road and stepped on the path where the teen had run a little while ago, but walked toward a conflicting direction.

He passed the road slowly and gradually stopped under a tree that grown aside the path. He leant against the trunk and sat. Both hands were suppressing his chest as it felt painful and suffered. He frowned badly.

　  
．　．  
　

The boy with long hair was running on the street with a row of trees on the side. He ran too fast that he stumbled and fell over a puddle.

He got up and raised his eyes, then surprised by the streetlights that had switched on. Time was late. Those streetlights shined on both sides created a blurry yellow image in the rain. It seemed like a collapsed dream or crushing hope. Everything was faint.

He suffered a mixture of various feelings: worry, anxiety, sorrow, perplexed, fears, impatience, uneasiness…

_**I miss you. I want you. I wanna hold you.  
**_**_Do you know that I'm missing you? That I'm considering about you?_**

**_I'm scared. I don't want to lose you._**

**_I only hope that you will appear in front of me at once. I will en embrace you tightly. Then I can feel your warmth and your breath. No matter you will struggle in my arms, I won't let you go._**

**_I'd whisper into your ear: I love you so much that I can't cope with this feeling…_**

The boy kneeled on the ground and screamed violently in the deepest side of his heart.

He didn't know that his love was lying under a tree not far away from him.

_And I live once again  
__And I live one more day  
__And I can make it through the rain  
__You will make it through the rain_

　  
．　．

Facing the cool wind and heavy rain on your own is an extremely difficult task.

Will you appear at that rainbow end after it stops raining?  
What can I do if the rain would never stop?

Don't give up yourself…  
Good whether must have to come.

If, you are willing to wait for it…

**TBC**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lyric—"Through The Rain" by Mariah Carey

Hi! It's me again.  
I've already written the story up to chapter 5 (although it haven't finished yet). Now the biggest task for me is to translate it into Eng.

R & R please! I'm looking forward to your guys' comments!

9/4/05


End file.
